A variety of platforms are available for printing structures on device substrates and device components supported by device substrates, including nanostructures, microstructures, flexible electronics, and a variety of other patterned structures. For example, a number of patents and patent applications describe different methods and systems for making and printing a wide range of structures, including U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/115,954, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,733 (filed Apr. 27, 2005); Ser. No. 11/145,574, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,622,367 (filed Jun. 2, 2005); Ser. No. 11/145,542, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,367 (filed Jun. 2, 2005); Ser. No. 11/423,287, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,292 (filed Jun. 9, 2006); Ser. No. 11/423,192, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,491 (filed Jun. 9, 2006); Ser. No. 11/421,654, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,699 (filed Jun. 1, 2006); 60/826,354 (filed Sep. 20, 2006), each hereby incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith. A need currently exists for methods and structures for generating transferable semiconductor elements. There is a particular need for low cost methods and structures compatible with high-throughput processing to make device and device components.